A Public Display
by balancedbeginning
Summary: JapanxReader, lemon. Well, even though Japan was shy to public displays of affection, could it also be one of his fantasies to do something more... explicit?


**((Warning: This reader insert contains public sexual content. The characters are above the age of 18. You have been fairly warned.))**

Everyone had their secrets. And there were certain people who had certain secrets that no one would have guessed they had. Well, let's not beat around the bush anymore: we're talking about kinks and fetishes in particular.

Most people have at least one, and it's not something to judge a person for.

Though, it would certainly surprise someone who found out that the even the most innocent and old-fashioned man had one.

In fact, your Japanese boyfriend, Kiku Honda, had a few of his own. And you were the only one to know of them.

Why would this shock some people? Well, as you know, Kiku is a very polite and shy guy, especially when the topic of sex or anything related is brought to the table.

Even public displays of affections make him tense and nervous. He would always mutter about how "improper" it was to let others see such acts of intimacy.

That's just how he was and you didn't let it bother you. You were respectful of your boyfriend's feelings and if something made him uncomfortable, why pressure him?

Besides, the second he returned home from a meeting to find you cooking dinner, whose arms slinked around your waist and embraced you from behind? Whose lips placed a delicate kiss to the crown of your head in that embrace? Kiku, of course.

He wasn't incapable of loving you or showing affection. It just mattered where, and you accepted that.

However, recall those secrets I mentioned from earlier.

Let's divulge into a rather…explicit one you found out about your shy boyfriend.

To be blunt, he fancied the forbidden act of public sex. Shocking, I know.

Though, it was just a fantasy, one more people than you think may have. The idea of possibility of being caught outside of the comfort of your home, a place where sex should really be kept behind closed doors for the sake of others, was just too bold and daring.

Though, knowing Kiku as well as you do, he wouldn't act out this fantasy because he was so shy and old fashioned. Well, unless you presented an offer that would be rather hard to refuse.

It all depended on the time and the situation.

Sipping your green tea, you smiled a little at a small idea you had swimming around inside your head. You drummed your fingers on the table and glanced at a clock.

Well, the world meeting didn't officially begin until two o'clock, and it was one thirty right now.

'Perfect,' you thought with a slight smirk on your face.

Picking up your bag and putting your shoes on, you headed out the door.

Well, as far as Japan was concerned, this meeting was the same as any other meeting he's attended before. Bickering, shouting, arguing, and more bickering still, a headache was slowly making itself known to him. Sighing and massaging his temples in a vain attempt to soothe his throbbing skull, he closed his eyes.

All he wanted to do was tune out the meeting and have it end as soo as possible.

Maybe if he just put his head down, time would go by faster. It's not like anyone would have chided him for not being attentive; the other nations were far more concerned over who was right and their childish debating. Besides, he wisely seated himself at the end of the large conference table, out of sight for the most part.

The gods must have favored him today because he heard his old ally Germany shout at the other nations, as he normally would, only to be listened to for once. Mostly because he reminded them that they would be watching and reviewing a slide show and video presentation which would require everyone to sit down and shut up.

Plus, this meant the lights would have to be shut off and we all know how exciting that can be.

Feeling blessed with such luck, Japan put his head down on the table without a care in the world, appreciating the thirty minute freedom he was going to be granted.

Just as the lights were shut off, you stealthily slipped inside of the now darkened conference room. The dim light from the giant screen gave your eyes just enough visibility to spot your Japanese boyfriend. (Though you think it would be kind of touch since he was sitting not only far away from the screen, but also because his head was down, really making his dark hair show.)

Giggling, you quickly ducked under the table, and crawled over to his feet.

Japan, obviously not knowing it was you, jumped, almost hitting you in the face and angrily ducked his head under the table. He swore that if this was Korea playing another trick on him, he would make sure that semi pest got rather familiar with his katana blade.

So imagine his shocked expression when he found out it was you, his (eye color/ed) girlfriend who had a lit pocket light out to show him who was at his shoes.

"_-_-chan? What are you doing under there…?" Kiku questioned in a hushed tone. Even though no one would have really heard him, due to the speaker's voice in the video being amplified through the speakers, he didn't want to risk you being caught during the meeting by the others.

Waving slightly and smiling nervously, you answered with a simple gesture to him, telling him to keep quiet.

Raising an eyebrow, you turned the flashlight off and rested your head in his lap, tapping your fingers lightly on his right thigh.

"Say, Kiku…I found out that you have a certain fantasy. If I have your consent, I'd like to make it a reality for you, if only once," you winked up at him, your playful tone, actions, and words sending blood to Kiku's face. (And cue a cliché anime nosebleed sequence, anyone?)

He was appalled. Not only did he not realize you knew of such a secret but here, of all places? What did you mean, how where you going to-

Oh. Wait, is that seriously what you meant?

Turning away from you, a heated blush painting his cheeks, Kiku didn't know what he wanted.

You weren't helping by fiddling with his belt either. Boy, your coaxing ways to do that to him here and now…actually turned him on. Quite a bit as a matter of fact.

Should he…? Or should he retain his decency and avoid the risk of being caught in front of his enemies and allies? Well, that risk is what turned him in the first place. But, he had your reputation to keep in mind too…Although; you were the one offering it to him.

"You know, I won't do it if it makes you feel uncomfortable," you said warmly while tracing lazy circles on his pant leg. 'I love you too much to take your feelings into consideration.'

Kiku covered his face with his hands. You really were such a kind girlfriend to an old man like him. Considerate and caring…

Gathering his courage, he looked at you again, resolve finally in his eyes.

Gulping, he stuttered in a whisper, "O-only if you take responsibility for your actions…A-and, we can't be loud or the others will find out…"

You nodded your head, surprised that he would actually let you do this for him. Determination suddenly fired up your motivation and you only wanted to give him the best experience you could. Smiling and reassuring him that this would work out, you quietly undid his belt.

Deciding it would not only be better to keep his head down to smother the noises and retain any composure, but it would also heighten the sensation if he could not exactly see what you were doing, but mostly feel.

Slipping his belt through the loops, you neatly folded it up and placed it at your side.

You went for the zipper of his pants next, relishing in his shudder when you traced the outline of his slowly forming bulge.

Smirking, you slowly unzipped his pants and tugged them down, just past the edges of his boxer shorts. You heard Kiku groan slightly, clearly aroused from your ministrations.

Knowing that Kiku didn't want anyone to hear you two, you realized that you would have to take a few extra steps.

You slipped your handkerchief up to Kiku, signaling that he should use it to stifle the louder noises. You also made a mental note not to make too many…crude noises yourself during the act of giving him head. While you have already given him this form of affection before, he also seemed to enjoy the noises that went along with it, as you enjoyed the sounds he created.

Oh well. This situation was delicate enough already and if you wanted him to have the best experience possible, small sacrifices had to be made.

Slipping his plain white boxers down slowly, you greeted his hard length with a small kiss to his already wet tip.

You pay Kiku's sharp intake of breath no head as you slowly flick your tongue around the tip now, spider walking your fingers up his thighs and to his unattended shaft.

He was really trying to conceal all of the moans by clamping his teeth over the soft fabric of your handkerchief. The absolute thrill of you doing such an erotica and intimate thing to him in public, around his fellow nations, was driving him up a wall.

And he was enjoying as minute of it.

You felt a sense of pride wash over you as you heard his quiet, low moans as you continued to please your boyfriend.

Deciding he had enough of your teasing, you gladly took more of his trembling member into your mouth, making sure to make it feel at home with your now skilled tongue. Your hands stroked and pleasured what left you didn't take into your mouth.

He must have been quite the sight. You could see his red face, tear stained eyes, and his adorable face twisted in pleasure as you worked your magic on him.

You had to really give him credit though. For all that you were doing to him, he retained such a low profile and was doing an excellent job of keeping his panting and groans quiet.

'Good job, Kiku, give yourself a pat on the back when we're done,' you thought as you shifted your hands downward to gently massage his sensitive jewels.

You could feel him writhing from the sensations and you loved that you knew you were the cause for this.

Feeling that he was close to reaching his climax, you licked and slightly sucked as fast and hard as you could.

Kiku had to further stifle himself with both hands as you swiftly brought him to his release, swallowing his warm juices and seed.

Slowly pulling off of him without making any questionable noises, you pulled a few napkins out of your bag in order to clean your mouth and his now soft manhood from any excess wetness.

You truly were a very caring lover and person as you tucked him back under his boxers and pulled his pants back up into place. You also put back on his belt, buckling the notches back to how they were originally.

Taking in a few breaths to regain his composer, Kiku snuck a peak at you once more, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

He was still panting slightly and you smiled back. You kissed his hands and winked at him.

"See you tonight then, my Kiku," and with that, you quietly crawled out from under the table and managed to leave the conference room without being seen. Your timing was simply perfect, seeing as the video ended just three minutes after your time with Kiku.

And Kiku was more than satisfied. Why, his headache was gone too!

He fancied a smirk of his own when the meeting had finally ended. There was still one more thing he needed to do before he could call it a day.

Heated kisses and touches. Gentle hair pulling and exquisite foreplay.

"Nnng…K-Kiku, ah! Right there, more please!" you moaned loudly as Kiku played with your body in various ways.

Clothes were scattered on the floor, and the bed was a complete mess.

Kiku kissed and touched you in so many ways; you were seeing stars by the time he had properly prepared you for the main course.

Oh yes. How you loved it when he made you take responsibility for your actions.

"_-chan, I take it you are ready for me to continue with this," Kiku whispered as his aroused member prodded your waiting entrance. He looked down at you with a lust filled gaze.

Vigorously nodding your head, you looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Covering your face with kisses, he slowly sheathed himself to the hilt inside of you, and patiently waited until you adjusted. He muttered words of praise and compliments when you dug your nails into his back, wanting him to start moving.

His pace was slow at first, but as both of your moans filled the rooms and you encouraged him to go faster, his pace quickened.

You were whimpering due to his length simultaneously rubbing against your clit as he thrusts deeper and faster inside of you.

"Kiku! Please, don't stop! Ahh, faster!" you cried out as you were reaching your climax, your walls tightening around him.

"H-hai, _-chan!" Kiku groaned out your name, as he was not far behind climax himself.

Embracing each other as close as you could, Kiku sent you over the edge finally, as he followed suite moments after. He helped you ride out the after waves of your orgasm by slowing pulling in and out.

You two finally nestled into each other's arms about five minutes later, Kiku nuzzling his nose into your soft hair.

You tugged the bed cover over your bodies and ran your fingers through his dark hair as you two drifted off to sleep.

In Kiku's arms, you felt truly warm, safe, and loved.

Kiku smiled lightly, finally closing his warm brown eyes as he counted his gracious blessing a second time that day.


End file.
